Welcome To This Beautiful World
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Hanyalah sekumpulan cerita singkat milik keluarga kecil mereka di saat menanti kehadiran sang buah hati. Drabbles, fluffy, FranticShipping, oneshot fic.


**Welcome To This Beautiful World**

**Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

**Warning : Mungkin mengandung unsur per-OOC-an, **_**drabbles**_**, alur agak cepat, **_**genre**_** campur (**_**family-romance-humor-friendship**_**), **_**Preg!**_**Sapphire, **_**timeline**_** "acak", dan lain-lain.**

**Pairing : **_**FranticShipping**_** (**_**married**_**), **_**SpecialShipping**_** (**_**married**_**), **_**and many more.**_

**Rate : K+**

**Notes : **

**-****Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My husband, i'm pregnant...!**_

_07.25 PM..._

_Krieeeett..._

"Sapphire, aku pul—"

_BUUUGHH!_

Dan kedatangan Ruby justru disambut dengan lemparan bantal dari Sapphire—

—tepat di wajahnya.

_Poor, poor Ruby..._

"A-ada apa sih, Sapphire? Kenapa aku harus—"

"—GARA-GARA KAU, AKU JADI HAMIL, TAHU!"

Hening.

"...Sapphire... Kita kan suami istri..."

Hening, kembali...

"...Oh iya, aku lupa.."

Sapphire, kau telah membuat Ruby menepuk wajahnya sendiri akibat kepolosanmu itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**How to treat a new pregnant wife...**_

Di pagi yang begitu cerah, dapat terlihat Ruby duduk bersender di sofa seraya membaca buku—dan kalau ada yang berminat menyoroti judul bukunya, akan terlihat kalau buku itu berjudul _Cara Menjadi Ayah Yang Baik_. Sementara itu, Kiki yang berada di pangkuannya terus mengusapi perut pemiliknya dengan pipinya.

"Pagi, Ruby~ Sedang baca apa?" tiba-tiba Sapphire berhambur ke sampingnya sambil melongok untuk melihat halaman buku yang dibaca suaminya tercintanya itu.

"Ah, ternyata sudah bangun ya.." ujar Ruby sembari menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung istrinya itu, "Sudah sarapan?"

"Justru itu, aku memintamu untuk—UGH!"

Seraya menghela napasnya, Ruby meraih sebuah ember di samping kedua kakinya lalu memeganginya di depan mulut Sapphire yang langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya semampunya. Tak lupa tangan kirinya berusaha menopang buku panduan yang ia baca sedangkan Kiki hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Ah, _morning sickness_ memang membuat para suami—mungkin kecuali Ruby—kalang kabut..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**That digusting craving...**_

_02.12 AM..._

"..Sapphire, kau benar-benar minta itu?"

"Iya... Aku serius, Ruby.."

"Ta-tapi.. Bagaimana dengan calon anak kita kalau kau minta itu?"

"Tapi calon anak kita minta itu juga!"

"..Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Terserah, pokoknya aku minta itu!"

Ruby—yang berusaha menahan kantuknya akibat dibangunkan secara paksa—menghela napasnya seraya meraih _Pokenav_nya yang berada di meja samping ranjang mereka lalu bersender di pundak Sapphire—yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ngg.. Halo, Diamond? Tolong buatkan biskuit berbentuk Onix ya.."

"..._Hah? Apa, Ruby?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Help, my wife is moody!**_

_08.34 PM..._

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Kok dikasih tahu susah sekali sih..?!"

"Jangan berisik!"

"Kumohon Sapphire... Ini demi keselamatan anak kita dan juga kau!"

"...Berisik!"

"Sapphire, aku tahu kau ini tomboy. Tapi kumohon, jangan memanjat pohon malam-malam! Berbahaya!"

"Ruby, kalau kau terus berteriak, nanti Chic kabur terus dariku!"

"Tch, dasar gadis barbar..."

Hening...

_**Two hours later...**_

"...Emerald, aku tidur di rumahmu ya..."

"_...Disuruh tidur di luar oleh Kak Sapphire ya..?_"

"...Iya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The baby is O.K!**_

"Bagaimana perkembangan bayinya, Sapphire?"

"Baik-baik saja, Yellow! Dokter bilang, bayinya sehat lho!"

"Waaah, sama dong denganku! Aku penasaran seperti apa anakku dan Red nanti..."

"Aku juga demikian, hihihi..."

Sementara itu di taman rumah, dapat terlihat Red dan Ruby yang berjongkok seraya meletakkan kedua tangan mereka yang dilipat di atas kedua lutut mereka.

Tak lupa kalau mereka memasang ekspresi yang teramat merana.

"...Ruby, apa hanya perasaanku saja ya yang merasa diabaikan saat istri kita mengobrol...?"

"...Aku juga, Red... Sebagai suami kita harus rela diabaikan istri..."

Dan percakapan antara Sapphire dan Yellow mengenai kehamilan mereka—yang menurut mereka begitu menarik—justru membuat suami mereka merasa 'kesepian'..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Our baby's first kick!**_

Dapat terlihat Ruby dan Sapphire yang tengah menonton televisi, tak lupa mereka menyalurkan kehangatan intim dengan berpegangan tangan. Dengan sengaja Ruby mengelus perut sang istri yang mulai membesar dan...

_DUKKK!_

"Ada apa?" tanya Sapphire sambil menengok ke arah Ruby yang langsung menempelkan telinganya di perut istrinya tersebut.

_DUUKKK!_

"Oh..."

"Kenapa, Ruby?"

"Calon anak kita... baru saja menendang perutmu.."

Seulas senyum tulus terbentuk dari kedua bibir Sapphire, tak terasa calon anak mereka telah tumbuh sehat dan berkembang dengan baik...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Look at my new materity dress!**_

"Waaahh... Lucu sekali baju hamil yang kau kenakan, Sapphire..."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Blue~"

"Di mana kau mendapatkannya? Kau tahu, baju itu cocok sekali denganmu!"

"Ehehehe, dia yang membuatkannya untukku~"

Mendapati Ruby—dengan kantung mata bertengger di bawah kelopak matanya—yang tenggelam dalam lembaran pola dan desain baju hamil untuk Sapphire serta peralatan menjahitnya ternyata mampu membuat Green dan Blue yang berkunjung ke rumahnya geleng-geleng kepala seraya berdecak heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Let's shopping!**_

Terlihat Ruby berkacak pinggang di depan cermin, sebuah jas hitam yang dikenakan mampu membuatnya merasa lebih hebat..

...dan juga lebih **HEM**tampan**HEM**.

"Sapphire~ Bagaimana jasnya, keren ti—"

Mendapati Sapphire—dengan perutnya yang bertambah besar—melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seraya memasang tatapan mengerikan di depannya membuat suaminya mulai mengeluarkan aura keunguan nan suram.

"Ruby, lepas jas itu, sekarang."

Sesaat kemudian Ruby teringat kalau tujuan sebenarnya mereka ke _department store_ adalah untuk membeli baju dan perlengkapan anak mereka nanti...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The unexpected announcement**_**..**

"Aduh, Sapphire... Perutmu makin lama makin membesar saja ya..." kata Platinum seraya tertawa geli saat mengusap perut Sapphire yang juga tertawa geli.

"Iya, apa tidak keberatan dengan perut sebesar ini?" timpal White yang juga tertawa geli.

"Ahaha, masa sih? Menurutku besar perutku sekarang sama seperti Yellow kok..." ujar Sapphire sambil menunjuk Yellow—yang kini membesar perutnya—yang berada di sampingnya.

"Eh tapi serius lho, perutmu malah lebih besar dari Yellow!" kata Crystal sambil menyentuh perut sang _conqueror_ itu dengan ujung telunjuknya, membuat teman-temannya tertawa geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Blue sambil bertopang dagu, "bagaimana perkembangan bayinya? Sudah diperiksa kemarin kan?"

"Baik-baik saja, bahkan dokter memberitahu kepadaku dan Ruby kalau aku mengandung sepasang bayi kembar yang sehat!"

Hening..

Dan pernyataan Sapphire barusan justru membuat _Poked__exHolders_ lain—kecuali Sapphire sendiri—langsung mengarahkan tatapan mereka ke arah Ruby yang tengah membaca buku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I wanna see my baby!**_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sapphire sambil melongok ke arah Ruby yang sedang melihat hasil _USG_ istrinya tersebut, "Aku mau lihat bayinya~"

"Sabar dulu, aku belum selesai lihatnya..." jawab Ruby sambil memberi isyarat agar sabar menunggu kepada Sapphire yang mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku mau lihat sekaraaang~!"

"Hhh, baiklah. Ini."

Melihat kedua anak mereka—berhubung Sapphire mengandung sepasang bayi kembar—yang begitu lucu untuk pertama kalinya mampu membuat kehangatan yang begitu menyenangkan bagi pasangan muda tersebut..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gah! What's name for my baby...?!**_

Tidak lagi, dirinya sudah kapok. Benar-benar kapok.

Menyesal sudah Ruby meminta teman-temannya untuk memberi saran untuk nama anaknya nanti. Pasalnya, sebuah percakapan mengenai nama pun berujung dengan sebuah duel _pokemon_—sekaligus adu mulut—antara Silver dan Gold. Tak lupa dengan Red, Emerald, Green, dan Black yang berusaha melerai kedua _trainer_ yang berdomisili di Johto itu, serta Diamond dan Pearl yang lebih memilih untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari berguling-guling di lantai rumahnya daripada membantu teman-temannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey, you're beautiful!**_

"Ruby, apa aku menyusahkanmu..?"

"Eh, apa?"

"Apa aku membuatmu kesal?"

"Kau kenapa, Sapphire..?"

"Apa kau—hiks, berpikir kalau aku menyebal—"

"—Hei, siapa yang mengatakan hal separah itu padamu? Apa kau lupa saat kita pergi ke _Sootopolis City_? Waktu itu kau menyatakan perasaanmu kan? Dan aku juga membalas perasaanmu! Atau mungkin kau masih ingat saat kita masih kecil, saat aku melindungimu dari Salamence? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, kau mengerti? Aku, tetap, mencintaimu, Sapphire..."

"Hiks, be-benarkah?"

"Aku serius, _you're beautiful..._"

Sembari menangis sesegukkan, Sapphire menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Ruby yang kini mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa suaminya itu tetap mencintainya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Something wrong?**_

"Ngg... Baju bayi?"

"Sudah!"

"Perlengkapan bayi?"

"Sudah!"

"Bajumu, sudah siap?"

"Uhm!"

"Ngg... Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang kurang?"

"Apa?"

"...Cintaku padamu, Sapphire~"

Semburat merah pun terlihat pada wajah Sapphire saat Ruby mengatakan itu, dengan segera ia mencubit kedua pipi sang suami yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ukh, gombal!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**When they're born?**_

"Ruby~"

"Apa, Sapphire?"

"...Kapan anak kita lahir?"

"Hmmm... Kata dokter sih bulan depan."

"Benarkah? Berarti, sebentar lagi dong?"

"Begitulah—Eh, berarti usia pernikahan kita sudah hampir sembilan bulan dong?"

Tanpa terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Stay away from my pregnant wife!**_

Hari ini Ruby dan Sapphire berjalan-jalan bersama _Pokedex Holders_ lainnya ke Unova. Katanya sih mereka membutuhkan hiburan, _**katanya...**_

"Hei, kita naik kereta yuk!" ajak Black, "Kaki kalian pasti pegal kan berjalan terus? Lagipula, dua di antara kita kan sedang hamil!"

"Boleh juga, lebih baik kita beli tiket dulu!" timpal Gold mengiyakan usul Black yang diamini teman-temannya di dalam hati mereka.

"Biar aku dan Green yang membeli tiketnya, kalian tunggu di sini saja." ujar Silver seraya menyeret Green menuju loket tiket untuk mereka.

_**In the train...**_

"Yellow sama Sapphire duduk saja, sisanya bebas mau duduk apa berdiri!" ujar Pearl saat mereka masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Kalau begitu... Aku duduk di antara kalian saja!" seru Gold tiba-tiba seraya duduk di antara Yellow dan Sapphire yang berpekik secara bersamaan, membuat Red dan Ruby memasang tatapan keji sekaligus memancarkan aura mematikan ke arahnya.

Dan akhirnya Gold harus rela berdiri bersama teman-temannya menggantikan Red dan Ruby yang menjaga istri mereka.

—Oh, jangan lupakan dua benjolan yang begitu besar bertengger di kepala sang _Hatcher_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My wife is going into labour! (part. 1)**_

_08.18 AM..._

"Ruby, aku pergi ke rumah Crystal ya!"

"Baiklah Sapphire, hati-hati di jalan ya!"

_**Three hours later...**_

_Kriiiiiing... Kriiiiingg..._

"Hm, halo? Ini siapa?"

"_RUBY, INI AKU GOLD! CEPAT KE RUMAH CRYSTAL, SAPPHIRE SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN MELAHIRKAN!_"

"...APAAAAA..?!"

"_...Ehehehe... Aku hanya mengerjaimu, Ruby..._"

"...Sialan kau, Gold.."

Dan Ruby rela meluncur dari rumahnya menuju _Violet City_ hanya untuk mengeroyoki Gold—yang saat itu juga datang berkunjung ke rumah Crystal—sampai babak belur karena membuat detak jantungnya meningkat tiga kali lipat di saat dirinya tengah melatih _pokemon_nya untuk _Pokemon Contest_ nanti...

...Yah, sekaligus untuk menjemput Sapphire yang saat itu juga memintanya untuk menjemput dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Does it hurt...?**_

"Waah, selamat atas kelahiran anaknya, Yellow!" ucap Sapphire riang saat dirinya dan Ruby menjenguk Yellow yang baru saja melahirkan.

"Terima kasih banyak~ Jujur, aku sendiri senang sekali bisa melihat anakku lahir dengan selamat." timpal Yellow bernada riang seraya menggendong sang bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan.

"Syukurlah, ngomong-ngomong sakit tidak saat melahirkan?"

"Yah begitulah. Benar-benar membutuhkan perjuangan lho saat melahirkan!"

"Aduh, bagaimana ya kalau aku melahirkan? Mana kembar pula..."

Entah angin apa yang berhembus ke arahnya, secara tiba-tiba Red—dengan ekspresi merana—menyeret Ruby keluar dari kamar bersalin istrinya.

Sepertinya mereka kembali merasa 'kesepian'...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My wife is going into labour! (part. 2)**_

_01.23 AM..._

"...Ruby... Bangun..."

"..."

"Ru-by... Akh!"

"...Ada apa, Sapphire...?!"

"Se-sepertinya a-aku akan me-lahirkan, aakh—"

"...HAH..?!"

Dan Ruby langsung memboyong Sapphire yang tak kuasa menahan sakit di perutnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Time to giving birth!**_

"Ayo Sapphire, kau pasti bisa!" seru Ruby yang berusaha menyemangati Sapphire—yang tengah berjuang melahirkan buah hati mereka—seraya menggenggam tangannya.

"Su-susaaaah~!" seru Sapphire terbata-bata seraya menggenggam tangan Ruby yang terus menyemangatinya.

"Tuh, kepalanya mulai keluar!"

"Ba-baiklah.. AAAAAARRRRKKKKHHH!"

"…..AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKHHHHH!"

Dan Ruby terkapar lemas mendapati tulang telapak tangannya hampir remuk karena diremas oleh Sapphire. Yah, sepertinya kekuatan seorang wanita—terutama saat dirinya tengah melahirkan—memang tak dapat diungkapkan lewat kata-kata…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Welcome to this beautiful world, my dear…**_

Ruby menatap seorang bayi mungil di berada di dekapannya, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang—oh ralat, dua orang bayi yang begitu lucu dan juga sehat mulai menghiasi dunianya dan Sapphire.

"…Dia lucu ya.." ujar Sapphire lirih seraya menggendong seorang bayi yang menangis tanpa air mata, peluhnya terlihat jelas di keningnya sementara wajahnya begitu merah layaknya cabai.

"Iya… Dia juga lucu…" timpal sang _Charmer_ seraya mengusap pipi manusia mungil yang berada di dekapan istrinya dengan ujung telunjuknya, "Terima kasih sudah melahirkan mereka, Sapphire…" ucapnya sambil mengecup keningnya, tangannya mengelus untaian cokelat yang menghiasi kepala Sapphire yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ruby.

"Selamat datang di dunia ini, sayang…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**~AUTHOR NOTE~**

Yak, ini lah fic pertama ane di fandom Pokemon (lebih tepatnya sih _PokeSpe_). _By the way_, ini hasil pemikiran ane yang entah mengapa justru mikirin tentang kehamilan dan segala tetek bengeknya. Ini greget sekali lho ngerjain di saat rumah kebanjiran.. /dor

Ini _timeline_nya pas _Pokedex Holders_ udah pada dewasa semua ya, dan jangan ada yang nyangka kalo yang hamil masih remaja semua! /ngueng

Akhir kata, silakan layangkan komentar/kritik/saran ke kotak _review_ fic ini.


End file.
